Hot tub fun
by VampiressBlack
Summary: After Mercy short-circuits the pack bond, Kyle helps warren relax in the hot tub. Warning male/male slash. Rated M: you have been warned.


Disclaimer: Characters and the phone conversation used in this one-shot, belong to Patricia Briggs and all associated publishers, etc.

Rating: M for male/male slash; you have been WARNED!

Unbetaed, sorry for any mistakes!

A/N: Ok first try at this pairing, I have done a Warren crossover before, but it didn't seem too popular, so let's keep him with his intended. Hope you like my take on things. The events take place during Bone Crossed, page 236 to be exact Enjoy!

* * *

Kyle let out a sigh as he leaned back against Warrens chest, letting the hot bubbling water wash over him. Warren's arms wrapped around him and he closed his eyes in contentment. Warren was very happy to just sit there, letting the water wash away all his aches, and was thankful, not for the first time, of Kyle's insistence that a hot tub was a necessary addition to any garden.

Their peace was shattered by a chiming coming from Kyle's discarded slacks. Kyle heaved a sigh and pushed himself to the other side of the tub so he could reach his mobile. Turning to sit against the side he flipped it open, just as Warren grabbed his foot and gently kneaded it.

"Uhmm?" he articulately answered, as his eyes drifted closed once more, and a smile spread over his face at the feel of Warren's strong hands on his sore feet.

"Kyle? I was calling to see how Warren was" Came the voice from the other end; Kyle grinned and opened his eyes,

"Sorry, Mercy," he laughed as he pulled his foot away with a splash "We're in the hot tub. He's fine. How are you? Ben said you were all right" Warren laid his head back, pretending not to be listening in. Kyle appreciated the sentiment, but he knew that no conversation was private with a werewolf in such close proximity.

"Fine. Warren?"

"Was passed out in the hallway, where he'd evidently been headed to the kitchen with an empty glass" Warren looked at him then,

"Wasn't empty when I was carrying it" Warren defended with an amused glint in his eye, as he reached for Kyle's foot again.

"Ah" Kyle replied, determined not to react to the touch, "I didn't notice much besides Warren, but he woke up in a few minutes–"

"Cold water in your face does that" Warren interrupted as he stroked his thumb down the curve of Kyle's instep.

"But he was stiff and sore – thus the hot tub." Kyle told Mercy as he pulled his foot away and floated across to sit next to Warren, who wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"Tell him I'm sorry" Mercy replied, they both knew he was listening so there was no point in Kyle actually repeating it, proven by Warren cutting off reply before it had even formed

"Nothin' to be sorry for" he reassured her, "pack magic can be tricky sometimes. That's what Adam, Darryl and I are for sweetheart" His smile faded and a slight frown creased his brow "I don't feel you in the pack anymore. Problems?" He asked concerned.

"Probably not" she replied sounding unsure, "Samuel says I just burned out the circuit for a while. It should come back online soon" Warren nodded

"Apparently it wasn't necessary that I pass anything on," Kyle told her dryly, realising Warren must have been worried about the lost connection, and feeling annoyed that Ben hadn't told him more details, or to reassure warren. Kyle was pulled from his annoyance by Mercy's hurried goodbye,

"Give Warren a hug from me instead, and enjoy the hot tub" Kyle grinned at Warren and raised his eyebrows replying,

"Oh I will give -" Kyle frowned and pulled the phone away from his ear looking at the screen, "Hey! She hung up on me" he complained incredulously. Warren just laughed and plucked the phone from his hand, casually tossing it towards the pile of clothes on the opposite side of the hot tub. Kyle didn't have time to register where it landed, as Warren had leaned in and captured his lips in a soft kiss. Pulling back he cocked an eyebrow.

"So" he drawled "What was it you were gonna give me?" his southern accent more prominent than usual. Kyle smiled and moved to straddle the werewolf's lap.

"It's no fun if I tell you now, is it?" Kyle teased as he let his hands trail over the course hair of Warrens toned chest, brushing his nipples lightly. Warren grinned and pulled him in by the back of his neck, their lips were a hairsbreadth apart,

"Why don't you show me then" Warren suggested and their lips met slowly. Kyle's eyes drifted closed as he parted his lips and let his tongue trail over Warrens closed ones. Warren gently sucked on his bottom lip, dragging his teeth slightly, causing Kyle to gasp and pull away.

"Turn around" Kyle ordered as he stood up and moved to the middle of the hot tub, Warren raised an eyebrow, but complied when he realised he wasn't going to get an explanation. He slipped off the seat and turned, so he was standing with his back to Kyle, who promptly put both hands of his shoulders and pushed him forward gently. "Lean on the side of the tub" So warren placed his forearms on the side as he leant over the seat he previously occupied.

He looked over his shoulder at Kyle quizzically. Kyle just smiled and rested his hands on Warren's lower back putting light pressure he splayed his fingers and pushed upwards, kneading the aching muscles. Warren let out a sigh and faced forward, dropping his head to lie on his crossed forearms. Kyle let his hands move higher to caress Warren's broad shoulders and then back down to his narrow waist.

Warren had his eyes closed, thoroughly enjoyed his massage, letting Kyle know what was good with appreciating grunts and moans of relaxation. After what seemed like hours Kyle stilled his hands on Warren's shoulders and leaned up to kiss the back of his neck lightly. Warren turned and with a satisfied sigh he sank down on the submerged bench seat once more.

"Feeling better?" Kyle asked as Warren sat grinning up at him, before he was pulled onto Warrens lap.

"Thank you" Warren whispered as he nuzzles Kyle's neck, "I needed that"

"Anytime" Kyle replied as he kissed Warren lightly, before settling himself over his lovers' thighs and deepened the kiss. Warren drifted his hands up and down Kyle's back. The kiss turned slow and lazy and they parted reluctantly. Warren let his head fall back against the side of the tub and closed his eyes, just loving having Kyle in his arms.

"Hey, no falling asleep for you" Kyle said with a chuckled; he then arched back and rolled their hips together. Both men groaned at the contact.

"Hmm, I think I might need a bit more than that to wake me up darlin'" he commented. Kyle took this as a challenge and immediately bent his head, letting his lips and teeth mark the tender flesh at Warren's throat. The fact that Warren would expose himself like that was a testament to the trust he had in Kyle, in how much the wolf saw him as his partner, his mate. Kyle shifted back slightly in order to dip lower and suckle gently on one of the pert pink nipples resting just above the bubbling water.

Warren let out a low growl of ascent as he felt Kyle drag his short nails over his abdomen and down to wrap around his hot erection. Warren tangled his fingers in Kyle's short hair leading him upwards and claiming his mouth as he took control of the kiss. Parting those soft lips with his demanding tongue, Warren let his passion and desire over flow, putting all he had into this one fierce, hot moment.

Kyle's hands fisted in the ever-too-long hair, and he gave as good as he got. Aided by the buoyancy of the water, he slid forward with ease and moved against warren; creating the delicious friction they both craved. Warren dropped his hands to curve around Kyle's arse; guiding his movements and keeping him close as the water threatened to push them apart. The seat wasn't exactly ideal for stability whilst kneeling.

They broke the kiss for need of air, breathing heavily they let their foreheads rest together as they continued to stimulate each other. Kyle let out a low moan as Warren slid a finger between the plump cheeks he was cupping, gently stroking over his puckered entrance. The finger moved in slow circles, gradually using more and more pressure until the tip breached the ring of muscles.

Kyle whimpered, and Warren stopped moving, letting the momentum of Kyle's hips control the depth of penetration. Warren licked up the length of Kyle's throat and peppered kisses along his jaw. Kyle placed his hands on Warren's shoulders for support as he pushed himself more fully onto the exploring digit.

Warren crooked his finger slightly, knowing he could rub that sweet spot if he was just a little deeper. Kyle's hips moved faster as he relaxed and bit his lip, groaning as he felt Warren's finger brush over the perfect place.

"Uhm, yes Warren!" he called out as he picked up the pace, Warren let out a low chuckle, as the water spilled out over the sides of the tub, from Kyle's frantic movements. He put his free hand on Kyle's waist to slow and then eventually stop him. Kyle met his eyes, frowning inquisitively, before he felt a second finger joining the first. Smiling, he concentrated on relaxing and letting Warren prepare him.

Kyle lent forward, and let their lips brush tantalisingly. Warren began moving his fingers faster and Kyle all but devoured his mouth; nibbling his lips and sucking his tongue gently. By the time he was panting and begging for more, Warren was more than willing. He removed his fingers and pulled Kyle closer, their erections brushed together making them both gasp before Kyle was lifted higher.

Warren let Kyle control how fast or deep to go, he merely held his weight; not moving or urging him, just letting Kyle guide himself down bit by bit. Warren had to bite back a growl; his cock throbbing as it was engulfed by the tight heat. Kyle had his eyes closed, his fingers digging into Warren's shoulders as he was finally fully seated. Warren kissed him gently and his eyes opened, he sighed in satisfaction; enjoying the feeling.

Warren kept his eyes locked on Kyle's as he set a fast pace, lifting himself up and being pulled back down by Warren, who thrust up to meet him. Both men were breathing hard and moaning for each other, small whimpers and low growls could be heard over the sloshing of the water. Keeping the pace with one hand, Warren moved his other to glide over his lovers' neglected erection.

Warren set pace with their movement and soon had Kyle begging for release; Kyle was whispering his name over and over when he squeezed his eyes closed and arched his back. Warren had no other warning than that, as Kyle let himself go, spilling over his hand. Warren continued to thrust and caress until every last tremor had subsided.

As Kyle came back from oblivion, his head was rested against Warrens sweat soaked shoulder. He shifted slightly as he sat up, and felt Warren still inside him. Still very much hard and inside him. Kyle looked up, his eyes wide.

"You didn't-?" Kyle started, but was swiftly cut off by Warrens lips,

"Don't worry about me, we have all the time we want" Warren assured him, a feral grin slipping onto his face as he surged forwards, arm around Kyle's waist and propelled them to the other side of the tub. He sat Kyle on the seat and knelt on the floor in front of him; the water just covering his toned pecks, as he gently pulled himself out of his lover.

Warren then lifted Kyle's thighs, placing them on his shoulders. Kyle almost yelped as warren manoeuvred him, so that Kyle was horizontal, parallel to the floor and lifted just out of the bubbling foam. Water streamed off of his lithe form as he crossed his ankle behind Warren's neck and felt the hot heat or Warren's mouth surround his sensitive post-coital member.

Kyle let out a moan and tightened his legs, his leverage severely compromised in this position, as he tried his best to thrust deeper. Warren's laugh at his futile attempts, sent vibrations through his body and he gasped, arching up into the warmth.

Warren continued his ministrations; he sucked and licked over the rapidly hardening flesh in his mouth, letting his tongue delve into the slit, tasting Kyle's essence. Needing his own release, he started to lower Kyle's body back into the steaming water. He moved forward and let their lips collide as he tried to express his want for the beautiful, naked man in front of him.

Letting his legs fall open, Kyle slid forward so he was on the edge of the seat and gripped Warrens pulsing, hard erection, leading him inside once more. Warren gasped out Kyle's name as he took hold of those thin hips, pounding hard and deep into his lover. Kyle just let himself relax and take in the pleasure of being claimed so thoroughly. One of Warren's hands caressed Kyle's balls; gently squeezing and puling, before ghosting up and over the sensitive head of his cock.

Warrens thrust became erratic as he neared his release. Kyle was keening and bucking, begging for more.

"Please, yes, Warren!" he called out.

"Ah, Kyle, so close" Warren panted, Kyle tensed his muscles seconds before his second orgasm of the day and the tight constriction around him was too much for Warren. He threw his head back and groaned as he followed Kyle into ecstasy.

Gasping for breath Kyle pulled himself back, letting Warren remove himself. Warren moved and slumped on the seat next to Kyle; who swivelled to lay his legs along the bench and lean against warrens side. Warren kissed the side of his head as Kyle rested it on his shoulder.

"I thought I was supposed to be relaxing you?" Kyle asked with a grin, closing his eyes in satisfaction.

"You did" Warren reassured him. They both lay a while just enjoying the warm water and each others bodies. "You are getting too tired to be out here" Warren commented quietly.

"I'm sure you won't just watch me drown" Kyle replied with a yawn and a quick smile,

"I will if I fall asleep first" Warren retorted sitting up more and pushing Kyle off of him, who suddenly sank under the water, before scrabbling to stand up; scowling at the smiling werewolf. "Come on, bed" Warren all but ordered. He then swiftly lifted Kyle, bridal style started out of the tub. Kyle considered protesting, and reminding Warren that he was not a girl, but thought he could remind him of that in the morning.

As Warren carried him back into the house, Kyle was thankful for the werewolf strength, as well as other handy benefits they came with, such as, their healing ability; making them immune to infection and disease, including sexually transmitted ones. Knowing that they didn't have to worry about protection, and could be spontaneous; whenever and wherever they like, was wonderful. Kyle's mind started to reel off all of the places they could, and some they had, been extremely spontaneous in.

His over stimulated cock seemed to take interest in those thoughts. He suppressed the urge to verbally chastise the muscle, as Warren laid him on the soft bed and climbed on beside him. Neither cared that the bed was getting wet, or that they had left all of their clothes outside, they just curled up together, content, and fell asleep.

End

* * *

A/N: Hope that was ok and not too OTT. Please review! I appreciate any feedback you can give.


End file.
